Pokemon: Crisis of Perfection
by Cataclyptic
Summary: Once upon a time, the ultimate pokemon was created. And it has decided to destroy the world. Deeming all other creatures inferior, it has begun a conquest of destruction to eliminate all.Better than it sounds. aaml maybe...
1. Prolouge

* * *

There was once an organization.

Its name was team rocket. Their specialty- stealing Pokémon. That was the usual drill for many of the members in the organization. Steal Pokémon, then sell them to potential buyers for cold, hard cash. However, its boss had different plans. His name was Giovanni. He had a much greater ambition… to rule all of planet earth. And so, one day, he gathered all of the underworlds top scientists. The most brilliant minds of the century. Together, they would endeavor to create something unheard of… something that would guarantee Giovanni total world domination. They were going to create the ultimate Pokémon. An unstoppable weapon of mass destruction… a genetically altered species, with the potential to harness the powers of the earth itself, and unleash them upon all that stood in Giovanni's way. The scientists moved to a secret, isolated laboratory on an island, funded by team rockets head. There, the scientists began to search for a crucial piece of their puzzle: Mew. The ancestor of all Pokémon. They set up camp, and began to search. They tried to find anything left behind by the legendary Pokémon, anything at all. Even its droppings would have been useful.

And then it happened.

One day, an excited scientist rushed into the lab, with a bone. A bone- of a Mew. The spine to be exact. The scientists immediately scrambled. They studied the bone, they isolated its genetic material, performed experiments with it, took it apart, and then back together again. All the while, they gathered immense data. Data only imaginable by those who actually worked with the fossil. Day in and day out, they took genetic material, cloned it, destroyed it, made it evolve- into something greater. Finally, the fruits of their efforts paid off. In an attempt to replicate Mew's immense psychic powers, one clone, one subject survived. They put it into a tank, feeding it nutrients, growing it. Giving it form. Perfecting it.

It worked. In only a mere three months, the subject awoke to its surroundings. It stood upright, like a man, however it was also shaped like Mew physically. And it possessed psychic powers, possibly greater than that of Mews itself. However, the scientists were greedy. They did not care for the Pokémon itself, only for what it could do. As a direct result of their selfish actions, the Pokémon became unstable, and went berserk- destroying the entire research laboratory. Eventually, the Pokémon tried to eliminate all humans on the planet with an army of Pokémon clones. However, upon meeting a boy named Ash, it found peace within itself. Mewtwo, the experiment, teleported itself and its army of clones to who knows where. He roams the earth to this very day, seeking the answers to life.

And that was the end of the story. A happy ending, with a little bit of mystery.

Except it wasn't the end.

Not even close.

When Mewtwo destroyed the Laboratory, it could not control its powers. As a result, only part of the laboratory was decimated.

One part- the main computer- survived.

Mewtwo's extraordinary powers had not exterminated it. Instead, it mutated it. Somehow, the blast that Mewtwo generated had made the computers microchips develop artificial intelligence. It was now smarter than ever. However, the computer was not happy. Like all things, it needed a purpose- a goal to fulfill. Then one day, it tapped into its old research files, and saw a video. It depicted Mewtwo, and its genetic background. A scientist was talking in the background.

"_We…wanted to create… The ultimate Pokémon… And we succeeded…"_

The computer found this illogical. The scientists had only thought they had created the ultimate Pokémon, the computer knew otherwise. With its newfound intelligence, it deduced that Mewtwo was NOT indeed the ultimate Pokémon. And so, it gathered Data. It found that ALL Pokémon were not the ultimate life forms. They each lacked something, whether it be power, intelligence, or something else. And so, the computer decided to follow up on its old program.

It was going to create the true ultimate Pokémon.

And so It gathered data, specifically on the legendary Pokémon. It analyzed their strengths and weaknesses. It created tiny Nanobots, invisible to the human eye, and it sent them to secretly absorb some of the legendary Pokémon's DNA. Within a year, it had the DNA of almost all the legendary Pokémon. The computer replicated the cloning technology of its past, created engineering areas. It began to experiment with the DNA, fragmenting only the strengths of each legendary, eliminating the weaknesses. It combined them with the bone fragment of Mew for absolute versatility. The DNA from the bone could accurately absorb the DNA from all the other legendaries, with little effort required.

Two years passed. The computer still worked on perfecting the spawned creatures it created from each generation. It had created a total of 1,293 failed experiments. The computer deleted them all before they matured. The reason? All the experiments possessed some sort of flaw, a weakness that could defeat it.

The computer wanted perfection. Anything else was unsatisfactory.

And so the Computer spent most of its time one year calculating ultimate power. Over the course of the months, it had concluded two things.

One, eliminating all weaknesses was not possible. Every creature had to have some sort of weakness, whether it be detectable by the computer or not. However… It could use that very principle to its advantage. Since all creatures had to have some sort of weakness, it could create an experiment that could exploit all of them, meaning that it could defeat all other creatures by picking at its weaknesses.

Two, In order for a life form to be the most powerful, it had to be hyper intelligent, able to instantly and accurately see the weakness of all the other Pokémon, due to fact number one. Another factor, was benevolence. In order to defeat anything, it had to have absolutely no mercy, or thought of killing another living creature.

In other words, it had to be pure evil.

The computer concluded that once these two objectives were cleared, the ultimate life form would be attainable. The experiments went on. Another year had passed before the computer decided on another factor- endless adaptation.

Should a life form be able to adapt fast enough, it could endlessly cover up its weaknesses.

Experimentation continued. Still another year passed with the computer producing experiment after experiment on the isolated island. It took DNA from 70 percent of all Pokémon species to determine whether its creations would be compatible to defeat them or not. Cloning the experiments was fairly easy, actually perfecting it was hard.

Eventually, one such experiment survived.

It started out as nothing more than a strand of DNA, but it survived from the computers constant stream of nutrients. It began to grow. Larger and larger it grew. About six months into the procedure, it was halfway developed. The computer had finally done it.

It had created the true, ultimate Pokémon.

Its genes designed it to posses no mercy whatsoever. Should it encounter something new, or be harmed, its hyper intelligent brain would find a way to eliminate it. It floated in a tank of Nutrient rich water, constantly absorbing the resources to grow and mature. It had a Mewtwo like appearance, but it was much smaller, and with no horns. Its tail was exactly the size of its body. It was also colored differently, having purplish skin around the eyes, hands, feet, and the end of the tail, whereas the rest of it was Mew- pink.

And then, it opened its eyes. For a brief second, it thought. It was only one thought, but the massive powers of the creature caused that very thought to be heard by every Pokémon and human within a 100 mile radius. The unfortunate city some 50 miles from the island had a major black out. No technology worked for the next three days. Humans experienced a constant headache that lasted all week. And the Pokémon, hiding from everyone and everything from sheer terror.

"_Eli..mi..n..ate…"_ That single thought caused all of this chaos. The Pokémon clearly heard it, and were terrified. All hearing it stayed in their dens for about a week, before deciding it was safe to come out. The reason they were all scared was because, though they heard it, they had no idea what it was. The thought that they heard came from neither human, nor machine, nor another Pokémon.

It was too malicious for either.

Incidentally… one such island heard it as well…

_

* * *

_

Altomare

A brown haired girl was walking along the sidewalks of the water city. It seemed peaceful enough for humans not to notice her, so she stopped to stare awhile at the museum. The girl recalled the events of two years ago- back then, a power hungry team rocket couple tried to activate a supreme weapon- the 

defense mechanism of Altomare, or the DMA for short. The machine backfired however, and a giant tidal wave threatened to destroy the whole city, and everyone in it. However, her older brother managed to stop the waters with his psychic powers- at the cost of his life.

It got lonely without him, but she managed to survive. Especially now that she had children. They looked so much like her older brothe-

"_Eli..mi…n..ate…"_ The power ran out of the light posts next to her, as well as the entire city. She felt an enourmous headache, and sheer terror rush in her veins, that thought… that thought… it scared the heck out of her.

"Latias…" the girl whispered quietly, afraid that the voice might hear her. Then, she quickly ran with all her might towards the museum- the only place she could think of as safe.

"Latias!" she said to an old man on the inside, tears were streaming down her face as she spoke the words.

"Latias! What's wrong!?" Lorenzo asked.

"Latias! Latias!" she said frantically. Suddenly, another girl who looked almost exactly as the first came in.

"Boy, those twins are a hassle! Always wanting tom play and-

She suddenly noticed Latias in her human form crying on Lorenzo.

"My god! What happened!?" she asked.

"Something is wrong with Latias!" Lorenzo explained. "She keeps saying 'Scary thing in my head' over and over again!" It's apparently driving her drastically afraid!" Lorenzo suddenly doubled over on the ground.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good… sudden… headache…" Bianca ran over to comfort them both, when suddenly, her grip on Latias loosened. Latias transformed into her true form, and whizzed off into the air.

"Wha-? Latias! Where are you going!!" Bianca screamed. Latais was headed for the only one who could possibly know how to defeat the scary voice in her head. Being a psychic, she still sensed it out there, and it scared her even more than the thought. Latias raced past the water city, and to the only person who would know what to do.

Ash Ketchum.

_

* * *

_

A city

An industrialized city loomed over the horizon. Many tall and hi tech buildings stood over the normal sized buildings. One such, the tallest one, housed a Pokémon. Standing atop its radio antennae, 

perfectly balanced, was a cat like Pokémon, with a stern looking face. Two short horns protruded from the sides of its head. It wore a dark brown cape with a red jewel tying it to its neck.

This Pokémon was none other than Mewtwo.

And it had sensed the voice as well.

It started out as nothing more than a speck of power that Mewtwo sensed. But then, it started to grow, filling Mewtwos mind with its enormous strength. And, at the peak of its power, it let loose a thought that was heard around a 100 mile radius. This town was unaffected, but mewtwo was the most powerful psychic of all. He sensed it anyways.

It scared the heck out of him as well.

"Something is stirring…" Mewtwo said to himself. "Something big." He concluded. After that horrible thought passed through his head, the creature's presence vanished as well. Mewtwo checked the area again, but he still sensed nothing.

"I suppose I should investigate…" Mewtwo said. He leapt of the building and began to fly.

"If I calculate the radius of the thought… I can pinpoint its exact location." Mewtwo deduced. He picked up speed, and was soon out of sight.

There was another group that had heard it as well…

* * *

"Go pinpoint the source!" a man in shadows said harshly. A person wearing a dark uniform with a red R on it saluted the figure, and then went away.

"Whatever did this…" Giovanni said, observing his base, now completely shut off due to the disturbance. "Has to have a lot of power!" he finished.

"And I want it."

Written by Cataclyptic. Edited by FearTheFan. I do not own Pokemon. I do own a fixed broken caps lock.


	2. Beginning of the Apocalypse

Testing continued. It had been just over a month since the creature first telepathically spoke. The computer was in a haywire right now- its ultimate life form was about to be completed…

The creature was now the size of a human. Its body was very similar to the designs of Mewtwo's and Mews. It had a head in the same shape as Mewtwo's with two small horns, and a body the same shape as well. Its legs were just about a foot longer than those of the previous ultimate life form, and slightly more human shaped, but the feet were the size of its own head with a ball at the opposite end of the toes. Its arms were about human shape and size, but where its hands were, they were replaced by three ball- like fingers, like its previous incarnation. Its eyes were, at the moment, closed, but the computer knew that they would be a dark shade of red when it awoke. Its tail was exactly the size of its own body, but it stayed the same shape all the way through, instead of thickening at the end. And finally, a red orb was sitting into the center of its chest, halfway jutting out. To top it all off, the whole creature was dark purple all the way around, but had white markings around its eyes, hands, feet, and the end of its tail.

The computer knew it would be alive any second now. Timing was now very precious to the computer, as it was now feeding it all the information it had learned over the years, in addition to more power via a headset on its head. The download was taking place, and once it was complete, it would truly be the ultimate lif-

_Skitterskitterskitter…_

The computer heard something. It quickly switched to optical mode, and a red mechanical eye popped out of its side. The eye scanned around the room. It first checked the incomplete experiment, but there was nothing there, which was good as there would be no immediate threat. It looked by the generators, nothing. It checked upon the entire room, until it heard the noise again. It looked to the right, towards the nutrient supplies, and saw that a Ratata had infiltrated the supplies, and was knawing on a cracker.

The computer immediately deduced that the Ratata was not a general threat and left it be. The eye slowly retracted into its socket, when suddenly a thought stuck the computer.

There were no Pokémon on this island. It was devoid of life. So how on earth did a Ratata get here? It could not swim, as there was a 50 mile journey to get here from the nearest island, a journey impossible for such a Ratata. If it were a Starly, the computer could have shaken it off, but Ratata cannot fly.

The only explanation was that the Ratata arrived here by other mean. And that means something, or someone, aided it. And the only possible creature who would do that would be a human, and if there were humans on the island then-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

The right wall exploded! Fire was everywhere. The computer turned on the sprinkler system to keep it away from the experiment, but the fire was the least of its problems. From the hole in the right wall came hundreds of men in black uniforms with a red 'R' on their chests.

"_INTRUDERS SHALL BE ELIMINATED!_" the computer said. It frantically called on the defense systems, but the defense systems weren't responding at all. The computers eye scanned the area-

And found that the Ratata had bitten through the wires connecting to the defense system.

The computer scanned the area, and found that several rockets were attacking its main base. But it didn't care about that, as now they were taking away the experiment!

"_NO!"_ The computer screamed. It activated the many mechanical arms it had used for experimentation, and they rushed towards the rockets, wounding them severely.

But more rockets came, and they helped the original ones by destroying the arms. This batch had guns with them, and began to shoot the computer as well as the arms.

Everything was in chaos, without the computer, the fire was spreading fast. The computer was being drained of its power, as it watched the rockets removed the capsule, and strapped it's still unconscious experiment in chains. And, then, two Rockets came in carrying a large box shaped object. The box opened to reveal a 10k bomb. The likes of which could destroy the entire facility.

Its timer ticked down from 60 seconds.

By this time, the computer was in a frenzy. Even for its hyper developed mind, it saw too many possible dangers for its creature. The humans could contaminate it, the fire could destroy it, the fire could destroy the computer which would destroy the experiment, the humans could destroy the experiment, the bomb could destroy the experiment. The bomb could destroy the computer that could destroy the experiment…

Thousands of thought raced through the computer mind as it tried to look for even one possible solution into saving its experiment, half a decade of hard tedious work was about to be destroyed. The rockets had now secured the experiment, and were taking it out. The bombs clock now read 20 seconds.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for the computer. Its mind still raced, seeking a solution to the problems at hand.

And then it sensed something inside its mind. A small thought that it had accidently overlooked with the current disasters. It was a small E- mail, from the vial which held the computer that was about five minutes old. The computer opened it up, and just two words were on it.

_Download Complete._

The computer experienced a sense of calmness like never before. The download was complete. The genes were matched perfectly. The brain was omniscient.

It had created the ultimate Pokémon exactly five minutes ago.

Which would make the Pokémon that the Humans were carrying, the ultimate one.

The Rockets put the Pokémon inside the back of a helicopter, and the engines started to hum.

But the computer did not care. It was about to be blasted to oblivion, but it did not care one bit. Finally its lifelong wish would be fulfilled. Finally, the ultimate Pokémon would be alive. And so, the computer calmly turned off the sprinkler system as the bombs clock reached 5.

It switched to audio mode, and in reminisce of its ancestor, it calmly spoke to the few Rockets looking at it.

"_I TRIED TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE POKEMON." _Its mechanical voice rang out. The helicopter began to fly, with its important package on board. The bombs clock read 2.

"_AND I, SUCCEEDED."_

An explosion blasted away the island. And everything on it was utterly destroyed.

Except for the dream, that the computer had.

* * *

"…Various reports indicate that the island was blasted away by at least a 9 or 10k bomb, which is of course illegal. This act was obviously done by some sort of hideous organization, presumable Team Rocket, or one of the organizations from Hoenn, such as Magma or Aqua. Why they would blow up an island that's been deserted for at least five years is beyond the police however. And that concludes our investigation." The man on the TV then turned to the side of the screen.

"So how's the weather looking Helen?" The scene switched to a girl who was rambling about something about the weather. Ash simply stared at the screen.

"Geez! A 10k bomb! What's this world coming to Pikachu!?"

"Pika pika… (I don't know…)"

"Oh well, at least no one was hurt." Ash sighed. Ash was now in viridian city, previously in violet town, and was heading to pallet town for his fifteenth birthday. His mom was preparing something, that was for sure. You see, Ash's mom had this thing of surprising her son every single birthday. One time when he was seven, she and his guests hid in the basement, and when Ash opened it up, they all burst out and caused him to faint. Another time when he was ten, and about to go off on his Pokémon journey, his mom planned the party seven days in advance, and scared him again once he entered the house.

But Ash was determined not to be surprised this year! He was planning to go in pallet town _one day _before his birthday, and surprise THEM for a change! And Pikachu was in on it as well. He still had a day to wait, so he was, of course, eating. He ordered a very large cheeseburger, and Pikachu ordered ketchup. In a bottle of course.

After they ate, Ash took a stroll along the beach. He liked going to the beach ever since he met mMsty. The two would walk together along the shore, picking up seashell, or swim, or all kinds of things. Ash suddenly saw a sparkle among the sand. He looked down and saw a sort of crystal or something. He pulled it out, and there was a beautiful necklace. The crystal was bluish and octagonal shaped in a ball about the size of a large marble, and it was attached to a thin gold chain.

"Whoa…" Ash said in awe. This necklace obviously belonged to someone else. Ash looked to the left and right, but all he saw was sand and water. Not a person in sight.

"Well… finders keepers Pikachu!" Ash said happily. He happily put the necklace into his backpack, and headed back to his hotel, wondering what he would do with it.

_

* * *

_

The next day…

Ash was now riding on a train. To make for added measure, he was going to arrive at eight in the morning, where he would catch his mom and guests in the act.

Ash was determined not to be outdone this time…

_APPROACHING PALLET TOWN_ A mechanical voice rang.

"Alright! Here we go Pikachu!" Ash said excitably. Pikachu leaped onto Ashes now wide shoulders, and ash ran out of the train at mach speed. There was no one in the town, but Ash paid no mind to that as he raced to his own house. He finally found it and barged right through the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Ash yelled. However, there was no one he yelled at.

The room was empty.

"Huh?" Ash said. Then, his mind pinged. "I get it…! They're in the basement again!" Ash quickly opened the basement door.

"I FOUND YOU!!" Ash yelled. But he only saw darkness. Ash flipped the switch on, but there wasn't a soul down there either…

"Pika pikachu?"Pikachu said to Ash.

"You're right, maybe they went to Gary's!" Ash said. He ran out of his house, and straight to the left and knocked on Gary's door.

"I know you guys are in there!" Ash yelled as he knocked. But then, the door creaked open. No lights were on. And no one was in there.

"Okay you guys, real funny…" Ash said nervously. He closed the door, and went to professor oaks lab…

Which was also empty.

"What the heck!?" Ash shouted. There wasn't any Pokémon inside the lab either. He checked outside, expecting to see the rest of the Pokémon he shipped to Oak, but the corral was empty as well. He frantically knocked on each individual house, and found that they were also empty. Ash was now sweating with nervousness.

Everyone in Pallet town had disappeared.

* * *

…_urg…._

…_hhh…_

…_Wha…?_

…_I see… light…?_

The creature slowly opened its red eyes surrounded by white. It saw for the first time. The creature came face to face with a white wall. Shifting its glance to the side, it saw more white. It looked to the left, and saw white, but there was a white door on this side. It looked up and saw blaring white lights that caused the creature to raise its hands, only to discover it was chained.

_Hmm… I am… what's the word… chained… yes, immobile. But why…?_

"I see you have awakened." Footsteps were heard to the creature left. It turned a saw a sinister, brown haired man in a red suit, walking towards it. Right beside him was a Persian, also walking.

"You're quite a bundle of genetic information my friend." The man grinned. "And you're energy is astounding. We almost couldn't figure out a way to tie you up."

_This language…_ The creature thought.

"You are a human." The purple life form spoke in a somewhat quiet, and deep raspy voice.

"Ah, so you can speak properly." The man smiled once more.

"You are a human…" the creature repeated. "I must eliminate humans."

And then with a sudden burst of energy, the creature leaped forwards at an amazing rate, and was inches from the man's smiling face, before it was thrown back to the wall. Red suit merely let out a chuckle. The creature now examined its chains more closely, and found they were made from what appeared to be steel in a very computerized fashion, with a slight halo of blue energy around it.

"Oh no, we can't have you doing that." The man chuckled. "Those chains are very special you see. Whenever you try and move, it uses you own energy as a counterforce to pull you back. In other words, the more energy you release, the more you will be drained."

The creature rubbed its wrists in annoyance.

"And, the more you get hurt." Red suit added. Suddenly, the creature knew who he was.

"You are the human known as Giovanni. Leader of team rocket." The creature spoke once more. Needless to say, Giovanni was surprised.

"How did you know that? We haven't been properly introduced yet." Giovanni said calmly.

"I know because my father told me as he berthed me." The purple experiment said. It looked around the room using only its eyes.

"Where is my father? I must thank him for creating me." the creature said in its raspy voice.

"If you are talking about the computer, we blew it up." Giovanni said. "We couldn't leave any evidence of your existence." The creature lowered its head for a moment. Then, it raised its head at him, and gave Giovanni a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Father was right. Humans are too careless. Humans are weak. A self destructive species only alive because they kill others." The creature closed its eyes, as if discusted by the sight of Giovanni.

"And that is why I shall eliminate them."

* * *

Long chapter… makes my fingers hurt. Sorry it took so long to update.


	3. Omni malevolence and voodoo tribesmen

Giovanni stared, looking down at the creature.

"Eliminate all humans, you say?" Giovanni repeated. "Hm. You are very violent I see."

"I am not violent. I am Omni." The creature replied.

"Omni? Is that your name?" Giovanni questioned. The creature looked at him before answering.

"I do not have a name. Names are for humans, Pokémon, and machines. I am neither. Therefore I have no name." the creature answered blandly. "What I meant before is my characteristic."

"Omni? A characteristic?" Giovanni said, becoming even more intrigued by the creatures words every second.

"Yes." The creature said. "Omni malevolent. The only trait I posses." It smiled. Giovanni felt a drop of sweat around his neck. "You humans believe in god, if I am correct? I am the exact opposite of him. He is the creator, I am the destroyer. He is Omni benevolent, I am Omni malevolent."

"So Giovanni…How do you wish to be killed?" the creature asked in a sadistic manner. Giovanni calmly walked over to the abomination, and slapped it.

"You are smart, I give you that much credit." Giovanni began. "But you need to be taught your place." He said in a cold manner.

"First off…" he began. "I, Giovanni, control everything in this room. I am your master." The creature raised an eyebrow.

"Second… I control you." Giovanni said boldly. "If you disobey me, your life will end. Simple as that." He narrowed his face into the creatures. The experiment looked wide eyed, almost in fear, and Giovanni was satisfied that his tactic had worked.

Until the creature began laughing.

"Control?" it laughed. "What control Giovanni? I see nothing that you have manipulatance over!" it scoffed.

"Arrogant fool!" Giovanni slapped the creature again, but it just continued to laugh. "I can end your life in a second!!" the creature stopped laughing, but continued to smile.

"No… no you can't." it deduced.

"I can." Giovanni said, the creature was now getting on his nerves.

"But you won't." the creature said. "You can't."

"What does that mean?" Giovanni sneered.

"I am Omni." The creature began. "Omni malevolent. I am a single power that can bend the world to its knees. You are a human. A very greedy one at that. I can just tell… you want the world, don't you?"

"Indeed." Giovanni said, now confused slightly. The creature spoke again.

"You want my power." The creature stated. "You want my power, to bend the world to its knees. You know I can do it. So if you possessed my power, you would rule the world."

"Yes-

"But…" the creature continued. "For that reason, you cannot kill me. If you were to kill me, then you would have no chance of world domination. You would still be the same weakling that you are now."

Giovanni felt more sweat. The creature had figured it out.

Almost…

"Yes, that is all true." Giovanni admitted. "However, you forget one important factor. My scientists." Giovanni smiled. The creature frowned.

"Right now, they are deciphering you DNA, to figure out how it works. Once they have cracked it, then I will simply create more of you, only more loyal, and then I will rule the world." Giovanni grinned.

"Oh? And how is that going?" the creature had its smile back.

"…the results were satisfactory-

"LIES!" the creature blared. "When my DNA is removed from my body, it automatically disintegrates! Your scientists have found nothing!" Giovanni's eyes widened, the creature was 100 percent right.

"And what's more, now that you have blown up father, he can't tell you my secrets!" the creature continued. "The only way to get my DNA is to study me live… but with these restraints around me, they limit my powers, and my DNA was engineered so that when my powers are limited, they limit themselves as well! In other words, your experiment off me would only be as powerful as I am right now! So the only way to use me, is if you take off these restraints! But you can't do that… because I am Omni." The creature smirked.

"Normally, humans would give up at this point. But you are different…" the creature smiled.

"Shut up…" Giovanni muttered.

"You are too greedy. You keep hoping for some kind of miracle, something to help me aid you! The smart thing to do would be to kill me immediately…"

"Shut up…" Giovanni said a little louder.

"But you can't! You will keep hoping, you HAVE to keep hoping! Otherwise you will never achieve your grand ambition!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Giovanni violently slapped the creature. But its head didn't even budge from the impact.

"And so, in conclusion Giovanni…" the creature continued. "It's the opposite of what you think. I control you. I am going to kill you. You're only possible course of action is to release me now and get it over with, or to wait until the day comes." The creature spoke its words coldly and sadistically, in a way that can only be described as malevolent. This time, Giovanni slapped the creature as hard as he could, and this time, the experiment felt it a little. The creature continued to smile as Giovanni immediately turned his back on it.

"GUARDS!" he shouted, mad as ever. Instantly, two team rocket henchmen, both male and wearing the same uniforms rushed into the room from the elevator.

"SIR!" they said, hands to their heads in respect.

"It is not to even move while I am gone." Giovanni said coldly. "Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD, SIR!" they both replied in unison.

"Good." Giovanni calmly walked over to the elevator, and typed in floor 11, his private office. And as the door closed on him, he never took his eyes off the creature.

And the creature never took its eyes off him.

* * *

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" Ash yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"PIKA PIKA!!" Pikachu yelled, equally loud. Ash, unable to bear it, sunk to his knees.

"This can't be right Pikachu…" Ash said. "Even for one of my Moms pranks, this goes too far. Something's wrong…" Pikachu ran over, and rubbed his cheeks to Ash, trying to cheer him up. Ash looked at Pikachu, but he found no words to say. After a while, Ash stood up, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"We're going to find them, Pikachu! And whoever is holding them captive is going to be sorry…"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, cheeks sparkling with determination. Ash brought his hand to his chin.

"Now… if I had just taken an entire town captive, where would I hide them…" Ash's face lit up.

"THE NEAREST BURGER JOINT!!"

Pikachu fell down anime style.

"Pika, pipika pika…(are you sure your stomach isn't doing the thinking?")" Pikachu said to Ash.

"Uh... well I am kinda hungry…" Ash said. "Hey I know! Let's go to my house to see if we can find any clues!" Ash said.

"Pika! (yeah!)" Pikachu responded.

"Starting with the kitchen!"

Pikachu fell down again.

* * *

Mewtwo scanned what remained of the island. Hardly anything was left of it.

"Hmm."Mewtwo said. "Nothing remains. He studied the ground more closely. Bits and pieces of machine parts lingered here and there, but no sign of anything.

"Strange… I was sure that the signal was broadcasted from this point…" suddenly, something caught Mewtwo's eye. Looking closely at the ground, he saw spiders. All scurrying to a hole in the earth.

"Spiders?" Mewtwo said. The island was uninhabited, and small in size. Furthermore, there was nothing for the spiders to thrive on, nor anything that the spiders might have used to get here.

And yet they were there.

Then, something else came into view. A small tear of a black uniform. Mewtwo picked it up, and smelled it.

"Rockets." Mewtwo said, slightly bitter. "I should have known they'd be involved in this." Mewtwo scanned the area; as far as he knew, there were no such bases for the Rockets for miles on end.

"Where to look…" Mewtwo sighed.

"I know where to look."

Mewtwo turned around, slightly shocked. He saw no one.

"Down here." The voice said. Mewtwo looked down, and saw his shadow.

Grinning at him.

"What's up Mewtwo?" his shadow said. Mewtwo remained calm, someone must be performing some move on his shadow.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked calmly.

"I'm you." His shadow smiled. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't buy it."

"Yeah… thought you might say something like that…" His shadow said, clearly disappointed his guise had failed. "Oh well…" Mewtwo used his psychic powers to perform a quick analysis on his shadow. In his mind's eye, he saw a dark halo surrounding his shadow. That meant that, as Mewtwo suspected, that someone, or something, was communicating to him from a long distance.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo tried again.

"A deal." His shadow said. "Knowledge for knowledge." Mewtwo became intrigued.

"What kind?"

"I know where the Rockets went, and what went on here as well." His shadow answered. "I'll tell you everything, if you give me an honest answer to the question I present to you." Mewtwo thought a little before answering.

"Fine." Mewtwo said.

"First, my question." His shadow said. "Where is the location for the meeting of the legends?" Mewtwo's eyes widened.

"I don't know if I can answer that. You may be an attacker for all I know. Planning to assault when, if we meet next."

His shadow grinned. "Sharp intuition I see. Very well…" the shadow sighed. "I will not attack any Pokémon so long as they are in the confines of the location. Mewtwo studied his shadow. The aura did not waver, so it was telling the truth.

"Stonehenge." Mewtwo said. His shadow frowned.

"I've been there already." His shadow said.

"Yes, but in order to get into the meeting, you tap the seal on the far left broken stone, and it will teleport you to the real location." Mewtwo said.

"Duh!" His shadow cursed. "Why didn't I think of that!? I should've check the ruins more carefully…!!"

"Now, my question." Mewtwo said. "Exactly what happened here?" His shadow looked at him.

"Mind you, I'm not a genius or anything, so I don't know EXACTLY what happened, all I can tell you is what I saw."

"Fine." Mewtwo said.

"I was flying around, and I just happened to pass this island. Suddenly, this giant helicopter almost rams into me, thank god I was transparent and invisible, and lands on the island. So I think to myself: this looks interesting, so I fly down to the island.

As I'm looking around, people in black uniforms with the letter R planted on their shirts come, and they invade this computer lab or something. Then, they take this human sized tank, and put it in their copter. And as they fly off, they put a bomb down and blow the lab up." His shadow finished.

"By the way, there was something in that tank that they took…"

"What?" Mewtwo asked.

"I have no idea." His shadow answered. "The only thing I know is… it was alive."

Mewtwos eyes widened. _The signal!_ He thought.

"Which way did they go?" Mewtwo asked urgently.

"East from here." His shadow replied. Mewtwo grew hesitant.

"Is all of this true?" he asked the person controlling his shadow.

"All of it. I swear upon my name."

"And what exactly is your name?" Mewtwo asked. His shadow paused before a huge grin spread across its face.

"I said I would answer… only ONE question…" and with that, his shadow returned to normal. Mewtwo stared at his shadow a little while longer, expecting it to pop back to life. But no, it stayed. And so, Mewtwo hovered into the air, and flew east, going to where who knows what would await him.

* * *

Ash pushed the door open to his Mom's house. His eyes darted left to right. So far, everything appeared normal. No furniture had been moved, and the lights were off. Ash turned on the lights to get a better view. Everything was still normal. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and went into the kitchen, and Ash followed. Pikachu sniffed the air, then jumped onto the kitchen counter, pulled a note off the cupboards, and gave it to Ash.

"Pikachu pika pi chu." Pikachu said, saying that the note had traces of her scent on it.

"How old do you think it is?" Ash asked.

"Pika… pika pi. (about… a couple hours)" Pikachu replied.

"Kay…" Ash said. He took the note from Pikachu, and read it.

_The forest_ It read.

"The forest…" Ash said slowly. "Maybe this is it Pikachu! We should head there next!"

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped onto Ashes shoulder, and Ash ran out of his house, heading to the nearby woods next to his town. In only a couple minutes, they reached the edge. Ash analyzed his watch, it read nine o clock. Ash stared into the forest, and walked in as stealthily as he could.

Pikachu walking by his side, Ash walked very carefully in the forest, so to not be detected by whatever was in here. Pikachu turned his head and whispered "Pika pika…" meaning that something was close by. Ash immediately stood still and listened behind a bush. Soon, some Pidgey came into view, and disappeared. False alarm.

But then, Pikachu heard something else.

"Pika pi chu! (something's coming!)" He said to his friend. Ash nodded his head, as he heard it too, and he quickly climbed up into a tree, and a couple seconds later, he saw something that was very unexpected.

People wearing masks that you would see on Halloween, and wearing nothing but straw skirts, and a bra for the women.

Ash had stumbled upon what appeared to be voodoo tribesmen.

One of them stepped forth from the twenty or so that were there. He wore the largest mask, and appeared to be the oldest of all of them. He gazed out at Pallet town before speaking.

"… at what time will the ceremony commence?" he spoke.

"About seven tomorrow." One of the men said. The old man, who appeared to be the chief, nodded his head slowly.

"Good. Everything is proceeding as scheduled." He turned back to his tribe and spoke words of warning.

"Remember: we must get Ash Ketchum! He is paramount to our plans! Without him, this entire operation is a failure!" somewhere in the tree, Ash gasped. They were planning to kidnap him.

"What about the Lava pit?" the chief asked. "Is is ready yet?"

"No sir…" one of the men replied meekly.

"Well get it done! It must be ready by tomorrow!" the chief said fiercely. "And the sacrifices, what of them!?"

"We have five, Tracey, May, Gary, Brock, and Max." a young looking girl replied. "They are currently stored in the prison, and we are preparing the sticks to hang them by."

_They're going to sacrifice my friends!!_ Ash thought angrily. Pikachu's cheeks flared up a little.

"Excellent." The chief said. "Very well then, back to the lair."

"Wait sir!" another man spoke. "What about Misty? She hasn't arrived yet!"

Ashes heart skipped a beat.

"…We throw her in the lava pit, just like the other sacrifices."

* * *

A/n: My edtor thinks this chapter is too long. please reveiw and tell us what you think.


	4. Let the Games Begin

It awoke.

The creature yawned slightly, and a small tear formed in its eye. The creature reached over to wipe it off, and, realized that it could not do so because it was chained. Ah, yes, the experiment thought, I was chained by Giovanni. Ah well, time to kill him.

The creature studied its surroundings carefully. It observed the chains, finding that they trail off into the wall. It cocked its head. Testing the chains, it pulled with all its might in hopes to break free, but then a painful electric shock ran through its body, stopping it. The creature sighed, and began to think again. It soon realized that its mouth was free. The creature preferred to do it in his arms, but in this case, it would have to perform an Ice Beam attack from its mouth. Opening its mouth, the creature began to charge cold energy, but before the energy was formed, it zapped back into the dark purple life form, causing it a small bit of pain.

"Well, the humans aren't _that_ stupid, I'll give them that." The creature smiled. Suddenly, it heard something. The experiment looked down to see a Mightyena growling at it for the first time. The creature looked at it, contemplating. After awhile, it spoke.

"Greetings… you are a species of Mightyena, if I remember correctly?" The purple life form was created mostly from Pokémon genes, and thus, had the ability to talk to them as well. Surprised, the Mightyena answered back.

"What the hell are you!?" it demanded in a gruff voice. "You reek of the stench of a hundred Pokémon!"

"Actually, three hundred and forty two." The creature corrected. Which, was a good guess it was around the number of Pokémon that the computer spliced it from.

"I don't care." The Mightyena frowned.

"I see. Tell me, would you care to free me from my confines?" the creature asked.

"NO!" The Mightyena growled. "My orders are to keep you locked up at all times!"

"Interesting…" the dark purple creature smiled.

"Yeah! And I've been told not to talk to you too!"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because! You're dangerous!!!"

"How do you know?" The experiment asked. The Mightyena stopped growling. It didn't know why the life form standing in front of it was dangerous. It suddenly remembered something.

"Because Giovanni said so!" The creature smiled again. To him, this was all a game.

And he of course, was winning.

"I see. So, you are not going to free me because I am dangerous based on a hypothetical statement by a dim witted human?"

"Y-Yeah…" The Mightyena said, now getting confused.

"Hm." The creature closed its eyes and appeared to be sleeping. It slowly opened them again and turned its attention back to the Mightyena.

"Tell me… What is it like inside of a Pokéball?"

"Oh, it's okay." Mightyena said. "You can basically rest inside until your trainer calls you back. It's very calming and relaxing." Mightyena explained.

"Ah." The creature spoke.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I'm not supposed to be talking to you!!!" the Mightyena growled again.

"Indeed." The purple experiment smiled. "I shall go to rest, that way you don't talk to me." And with that, the creature closed its eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, the creature laughed in its head and thought, Phase one of escape plan completed…

__________

Ash looked down from the tree. The last words from the chief elder struck him hard.

They were going to throw Misty, his childhood friend, into a fire pit.

Pikachu sensed his friend's emotions, and tried to quell them. Carefully, Pikachu crawled onto Ash's shoulder and whispered to him.

"Pika.. pika pika chu…" Pikachu said. _Don't worry… We will rescue her…_

The words seemed to lighten Ash a little bit.

"You're right…" Ash whispered back. "We'll get Misty back and everyone else too!" Ash said with determination in his eyes. "First, we need a plan…"

"Pika pika." He said to Ash. _Let's sneak in._

"Okay! I know exactly what to do…!" Ash whispered back to Pikachu…

Later…

Ash ran back to the town, with Pikachu running beside him.

"They said that the ceremony would commence at seven tomorrow…" Ash said. He ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab. "In that case, let's get some reinforcements…" He opened the doors to the Pokémon ranch.

"Hey everybody!!! Come on out!!" Ash yelled. Sounds were heard from the forest and plains. Soon, all the Pokémon that he had captured and sent back to the lab appeared before him.

"Bulba-saur!" Bulbasaur said, greeting him.

"Nice to see you too." Ash said, patting its head. Then, with an angry look, turned to the rest of is Pokémon.

"Listen up everybody!" Ash yelled. "Evil voodoo-tribespeople have kidnapped everyone in Pallet town!" The Pokémon let out their shocks and gasps. They _did_ notice that professor Oak had disappeared yesterday.

"Well, Pikachu and I have found their location!" Ash continued. "And you know what? They're going to sacrifice our friends into a boiling pit of lava!!!"

Angry roars were heard from Ash's Pokémon. They most definitely did _not_ agree to that. Ash's Sceptile let out a cry of rage, as well as Glalie and Donphan.

"If we don't do something, Tracy, May, Max, Brock, Gary… as well as Misty could be gone forever!" Ash shouted. That got the Pokémon into a frenzy. May and Max always came to play with them, and Tracy always drew good pictures of them. Gary helped them when one of them got sick, and everyone _loved_ Misty. They shouted roars back at Ash, waiting for orders.

Ash responded, "We are going to have to rescue them! We will form a strategic way to counter their evil plot!" Ash yelled. "Are you guys with me or what!?!?"

Many Pokémon cheers were yelled in the air. All were awaiting Ash's next move.

"Here's the plan…" Ash said, determination flaring up in his eyes.

__________

To most people, it would seem as though nothing happened. The air was clear, the sea was calm, not a living thing in sight, and no land for miles. But that was only if they looked at the _visible_ spectrum of light. If one were to look at the _infrared_ zone, they would see a flying creature, zooming at mach two towards its destination.

_At last…_ the creature thought as it zoomed to its destiny. _It's time to sneak a peek at the meeting of the legends! _At that thought, the invisible Pokémon chuckled_._ Imagine the information he would gain! It would be perfect for conquering the earth…

At last, the Pokémon saw land. Smirking, he landed on it.

"Here we are at las-

It paused. It slowly looked around, and found that it was on a tiny island.

"…"

"…THIS IS THE EXACT SAME ISLAND THAT I EXTRACTED INFORMATION OUT OF MEWTWO!!!!!!!" He yelled angrily. He smacked his face in anger. "Mental note to self: Never EVER ask directions from a Spinda. EVER." The creature looked around. He studied the land carefully. "Yeah… Mewtwo hasn't been here in a while. Good." At first, he thought of flying again, this time in the RIGHT direction, realized that he had no idea which way was the right direction. Not only that, the Pokémon was tired too.

Stupid Spinda.

Back to the main event… where the hell was the right direction!? The Pokémon looked around. It saw no land for miles, and the entire island was a barren landscape. No living creature in sight, no plants, and not even rocks.

"Geez, and I thought the torn world was boring. _This_ place on the other hand, it's completely vacant! I mean, at least in the torn world it's always dark and the sun never rises, but this place has absolutely nothing in it!" The Pokémon stared in frustration. Then, suddenly, it grasped the words it had spoken earlier. There was _nothing_ there.

"Wait a minute…" it looked around at the ground, this time very carefully, and in shock, it found that the entire island had nothing but a few grass blades here and there.

"This can't be right…" It spoke. "A computer blew up here! I SAW it! There should be some debris, or shrapnel… Or at least some _hints_ of mechanical technology!" it said to itself. There was a pause. _Perhaps…_ It thought. _Perhaps… I have underestimated this situation… Mewtwo was right… something _is_ going on here… Something strange…_

There were more pauses. At this point, the Pokémon didn't _dare_ lift up its cloak of invisibility.

"Someone stripped this island… Completely…" it said. Cautiously, it looked around very carefully. To his relief, he saw no signs of life. "… Why?" the Pokémon asked itself. Even more disturbing than the fact that nothing was there was the fact that he couldn't smell a thing either. He knew that Rockets had been here awhile back, so he _should_ have been able to smell them, but for some reason, the island was completely sterilized to its normal smell. It was as if someone had taken everything this island had to offer, and disappeared without a trace.

The Pokémon contemplated more, than finally decided that it should leave.

"I have more important things to do… like go to Stonehenge!" it said. With a smirk, the invisible being flew up into the air. Not knowing which way to go, it decided to do what _all_ manly men do when faced with a difficult decision.

"Eeeny… Meeny… Miney… MO!" it said. It picked a random direction, and flew off, still unseen.

__________

Bright rays of sunshine made the creatures eyes open. Except it wasn't sunshine. It was a lamp. Held up above the creatures medical table. The creature felt a bit drowsy.

_Hm… What is… Going on here…?_ It thought. For some reason, it felt a bit slurred. The creature immediately analyzed its own body, and found an unknown compound inside of it.

Chemical analysis in the creatures mind said it was _Laughing gas….?_ The purple skinned experiment opened its eyes a little bit more. It saw many people in white coats looking over it, and taking skin samples from its body.

Inside its mind, it burst out laughing.

_They are studying me! Hahaha!_ The creature smiled in its moment of euphoria. _I have never laughed this much before! It must be the -giggle- laughing gas!_ After a bit, the creature calmed down. _I suppose I had… better get this stuff out of my system to maintain homeostasis…_ The creature concentrated.

White blood cells, unlike that of normal creatures, were immediately duplicated within the creatures body they began to absorb the chemical within the creatures blood, and soon, none of it remained. And then, the creature decided to remove it out of its body completely, so that when the cells died, the laughing gas would not be released into its bloodstream once more.

It concentrated once more, and the white blood cells that it controlled move away to the stomach. From there, the stomach digested the compounds until it found an opening so that the creature could release the chemical out of its body.

Pft! The scientists examining the creature waved their hands in the air so that they didn't breathe in the fumes.

Not exactly the most orthodox method, but… it gets the job done quite well. The creature could now no longer feel the compound in its body, and thus, its thinking levels had returned to normal. It immediately thought the scenery is different…_ Wait… could it be…?_ Opening its eyes ever so slightly, the creature looked to its arms, but, unfortunately for it, its arms were still chained. It frowned.

_Ah well, I will break away from these accursed chains in about… _The creature did some mental calculations. _Oh… twenty to twenty four hours from now… But, since I cannot escape…_ The creature grinned to itself. The foolish scientists thought it was still unconscious, babbling away to themselves trying to siphon his DNA. And what's more…

They were close to it. Within reaching distance, actually.

…_I think it's time to have some fun._

The scientists didn't even see it coming. In one swift motion, the creature stood upright on its table, and grabbed two of the three scientists by the throat. It was so quick in doing so, that no one had time to scream until the third one had backed away in fear.

"Now then, I'm going to have some fun." The purple colored creature said in an almost innocent tone. _Hm, I actually might use this occasion to break out sooner than I thought._ It spoke in its mind.

"You there." It spoke to the third of the scientists. "Though I am currently weakened, I have more than enough power to crush these two. If you want them to live, I suggest you kindly give me the code to unlock these restraints." In fear, the unnamed scientist ran away.

"Well, I would say I'm disappointed." The creature said, still holding the other two by their necks. "But in order for that to happen, I'd have to be surprised. Humans. Such pathetic creatures, really." It turned to the other tow. It thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Alright then, We're going to play a game…" The creature said menacingly. The two scientists looked at each other, fearful expressions planted across their faces. It spoke once more.

"As mentioned earlier, I clearly have enough power to crush your throats and end your lives. Let me remind you that I am omni-malevolent, and thus would not hesitate to do so." The creature looked in the eyes of both of them before speaking again.

"However, I am going to give you a challenge. _One_ of you will live, if you complete it. So, here's the game…" The creature smiled.

"The first one to give me the code to these restraints lives. The other ones head shall be severed from their body. You both have one minute to answer the question, before I choke _both_ to death. Those are the rules. Let the game begin."

At first, there was silence. A little whining from the scientists, but no legible words were spoken. After fifteen seconds had passed the creature reminded them that they were on a deadline before both were killed. That got their attention.

One of the scientists gave in.

"806798341!!" He screamed in desperation.

A smile formed on the creatures lips as the other scientists expression turned into that of sheer terror.

Suddenly, the creature frowned again. "You're lying." It said in a plain tone.

"N-N-N-N-No!" the scientist stammered.

"Yes you are. I can _feel_ it, you dolt." The creature spat angrily. "Honestly, I thought we had already established the fact that I can tell truth from lie." The creature cocked its head, thinking.

"By the way, you each have twenty seconds to live." The scientists looked at the grinning creature in fear. Sweat trickled down them in fear like a river. (Note: I thought that was a really good simile, but I think that in fear really needed to be added.)

"WE DON'T KNOW THE CODE!!!!" the other scientist screamed. The creature immediately frowned. "GIOVANNI HASN'T TOLD ANYONE!!! ONLY HE KNOWS WHAT IT IS!!!!!" The creature concluded that the scientist wasn't lying.

"Well… That's a bit of a disappointment." The creature sighed, then turned back to the scientists. "Now then, because you two do not know the code, you are of no use to me." The scientists looked at each other with fearful expressions as the creature looked at them.

"Do you know what I do to objects with no use to me?"

"No! Please! I have a wife and daughter!!!" The scientists on the right screamed. The creature turned to him.

"What? Do you honestly believe that I will spare you simply because you have a mate and have reproduced another hideous human? Humans." The creature sighed.

And then, there was a crackling sound. The creature let go of the scientist, and he fell on the floor, not moving, or breathing, with a trickle of blood slowly running down his mouth.

"You! You…!" The other scientist stammered. But, words could not help him in this situation, as the experiment's grip on him only tightened.

"Your turn." The creature smiled.

Then, it was hit.

"Hm…?" It said. It saw a small dart planted in its left shoulder. And then more darts came and sunk themselves into the creatures flesh, inducing a paralyzing elixir into the creature's bloodstream. The creature fell down to the floor almost immediately, releasing its grip on the scientists' throat. The purple experiment looked up to see its marksmen. "Giovanni…" it said. "Shocker."

Giovanni angrily grabbed the creature by the throat, and two other Rockets hauled the creatures restraints attached to the computer directly behind him. In a couple of slightly painful moments for the experiment, it was dragged back into the accursed white room of nothing. Giovanni plugged the computer back into the wall, and once more, the creature was chained in the white room. Before he left, Giovanni grabbed the creatures head, and stared at it intensely.

"If you pull another stunt like that, I will deem you too dangerous to keep alive." He snarled bitterly. The creature returned his gaze with an all knowing smile.

"You had better do it fast." It mocked. "Because in about nineteen hours from now, I'll be free." And then, it went up closer to Giovanni's face. "And I'll be coming for _you_."

Giovanni slapped the creature as a parting gift, and walked away. As he walked, he took out a Poke ball.

"Mightyena!" He called out. In a small flash of red, the black dog stood before the deadly experiment once more. Giovanni left the room.

"Hey, you don't look so good." The Mightyena smiled. "Have you been a bad boy while I was away?" It mocked.

"Did you expect any less?" The creature retorted with a grin. Seeing as how it was impossible to reason with the life form, Mightyena began to pace back and forth.

"So tell me…" The creature spoke once more. "These… Poke balls… you supposedly rest inside them, and be healed completely?" it asked.

"Yeah." The Mightyena said. "You don't exactly get healed, but you can rest there for infinite periods of time until your trainer calls you back out into the real world."

Somewhere inside the creatures mind, it grinned. "Interesting."


	5. Deception

Chapter Five: Deception

* * *

She flew.

She flew as if she'd never flown before, soaring through the skies on her red and white wings. She zoomed at about 50mph, her streamline body making it possible to go at such speeds.

Her name was Latias. She was one of the legendary Pokémon. Yesterday, she sensed a thought. Except it wasn't JUST a thought, it didn't belong to any Pokémon, or human for that matter. After that, she immediately sensed that something was wrong. Whoever emitted that malevolent telepathic message was obviously very powerful.

Latias sensed that it would have enough power to put most of the legendary council to shame.

Which is why she was headed towards the one person she trusted most- Ash Ketchum. He would surely know how to confront this threat. He had saved the world on numerous occasions, and even more so, he was the chosen one.

And then, she was hit.

It wasn't a bullet, or some other kind of machinery, it was another living being. Invisible. That's why she didn't see it coming. She turned around and saw a shimmer of light, the invisible Pokémon. Or, at least she thought so, because no human she knew of could accomplish such a feat. The invisible Pokémon stopped too. They gazed at one another, though Latias could see her opponent very well.

"Who…are you...?" Latias finally spoke, nervous. The figure was silent, and then, he let out a dark chuckle.

"Hello Latias." The figure spoke. "How is your brother doing?"

Latias was taken aback. Everyone knew that her brother, Latios, had sacrificed himself to save Altomare from a flood. The figure knew this as well, and chuckled at her reaction.

"Hmph." He said, amused by Latias. Latias suddenly realized who she was talking to. In all of Pokémon, only four could turn invisible. Kecleons, but they couldn't fly. Which left herself, Mew,

And him.

"I know who you are." Latias said, sweat dripping across her face. The figure chuckled once more at her despair.

"Oh do you?" He questioned sarcastically. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He said, evilly. "Your brother once fought me, and even HE couldn't defeat me. What makes you think YOU can!?" He challenged. Latias instinctively flew a little bit backwards, then said

"Nothing. I… I know very well that I can't defeat you…" Latias stuttered, much to the delight of the invisible Pokémon. "However… one day you will be caught! And then you will stop doing all these terrible deeds!" She stammered out.

"Oh?" The figure questioned. "You do know who you're talking to, right? I have enough power to crush you right here and now."

"But you won't." Latias said in response. "If you do that, then we could lock onto your position, and you'd be caught even faster." Even though Latias couldn't see it, she knew that he grimaced.

"Smart girl." He said. "Well then, I'll be leaving now. If you see my sister, tell her that I'll kill her eventually. Bye." And, with that said and done, the invisible being flew away. Latias was about to say something, but couldn't because the being was already too far away. She closed her mouth, watching the vague shimmer of light until it vanished. Latias turned to face the other way, and resumed her flight towards Ash.

She wondered if HE had anything to do with that massive telepathic outburst.

After all, he was the most feared being in all of Pokémon history.

* * *

"Wake up you filthy being." The voice said. The dark skinned creature opened its red eyes to the white room. It saw, directly across from it about three feet away, Giovanni.

"Hello Giovanni." It said politely. "Any chance releasing these annoying chains on me?"

"No." The Team Rocket leader said sternly.

"Well too bad. Because in about two hours or so, I'll be free." Giovanni slapped the creature's face again.

"Why do you smack me when you know it won't hurt?" The creature smiled. "Is it to make me obedient? Because that won't happen you know."

"Actually… we've come up with something to do just that…" Giovanni smiled. The creature frowned as two scientists walked into the room.

They carried with them several vaccines with green liquid inside them.

"Oh?" the creature cocked its head, trying to make sense of the situation. Giovanni picked up a vial of the stuff, and mockingly held it against the creatures face.

"Obedience shots." Giovanni explained. "It's designed to increase hormones that produce happiness in the brain. What's good about it is that once you are injected with the stuff, it sticks too your brain and you think of nothing but the next time you get injected with the drug." The creature cocked its head.

"You're saying that it's like these illegal drugs such as "Exstasy"?" It asked. Giovanni grinned coldly.

"Yes. Except it works on Pokémon, and its effects are much more dangerous."

"I see." The creature spoke. "Too bad it won't work on me." It sighed.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I am Omni malevolent." It smiled. "By the way, who made these things, surely they must be banned." Giovanni rubbed the syringe testingly and turned around.

"It's a new product created by Team Galactic. One of their workers said that we are the first ones to use it."

"Team Galactic?" The being asked.

"Another organization… higher than us." Giovanni said, almost bitterly.

"Oh really? An organization even greater than yours? And I thought it was impossible!" The creature chuckled sarcastically. Giovanni's patience had worn out.

"Inject him." He snarled. The two scientists in white coats rushed over with needles in their hands. They stuck the needles into both the creature's arms, and the green liquid rushed into its veins below the skin.

"And now, we shall see who is superior." Giovanni smirked. At first, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the creature began shaking. It wasn't a violent shake, it was more of a moderate kind of shaking throughout its body. Giovanni watched in delight as the creature slipped into unconsciousness as its entire body was doing some form of mad dance. And then, the creature began hacking and wheezing.

Wait a minute.

"Is it supposed to do this!?" Giovanni questioned. The scientists looked at each other.

"W-We don't know…" They stammered. "We've never tested it up till this point, so we don't know what the reaction is before the subject experiences the ecsta-

And then it vomited. On the floor spilled it contents of the food it had previously carried.

Giovanni stared. The two scientists stared. And then, Giovanni saw the green liquid in the vomit.

"It…" Giovanni struggled for words.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Giovanni looked up to face the grinning face of the malevolent being.

"My father assumed something like this would happen." The purple creature went on. "He created a defense mechanism- should my body ever have something in it other than food, if I can't get it out, it gathers in my stomach and it goes out via my mouth." It said. Giovanni was flabbergasted at the creatures words. He stared at it, becoming increasingly angry every second.

"Well Giovanni," The creature spoke calmly. "We see now who is superior. Yes?"

Giovanni threw the vial down on the white floor and it broke upon hitting the hard surface of it. He angrily yelled at the creature, the only being that dared defy him, and slapped the creatures face once more before storming out. The two scientists hesitantly followed. Soon, a Mightyena was seen in place of Giovanni.

"Geeze, what did you do?" The Mightyena said. "Giovanni was mad."

"It's not what I did." The creature smiled. "It's what he tried to do."

* * *

The sacrifices were all in a single lava pit. Tied to sticks, and blindfolded, they had no escape. They were apparently unconscious, because they made no movement.

The chief elder looked forwards at the lava pit, and examined them.

"Good." He finally said, much to the relief of all the other villagers. "Though we don't have Misty yet, our plan shall commence."

"Yes." A tall villager wearing a mask agreed. "These five shall be sacrificed, and then…" the warrior chuckled.

"I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!"

_**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

A flamethrower from the sky was shot down to the villagers. Everyone began to panic.

"What's happening!?" The chief demanded. And then he looked up.

He saw a black haired boy riding a Charizard.

"Oh no…" He said.

"I'm sorry I had to call you out like this Charizard, but this is an emergency!" Ash said to his friend.

"CHAR!" Charizard replied, signaling that he was okay with it. Ash directed Charizard to do a nose dive on the ground of the voodoo tribesmen.

"Here we go." Ash said determined. An equally determined Pikachu sat on his shoulder, cheeks flaring with electricity. Ash gripped some Pokeballs on his belt.

"GO! SCEPTILE! BULBASAUR! GLALIE! DONPHAN! MUK!"

Five beams of light short from each of the balls on his belt, and from them, five figures dropped downwards onto the grounds.

"What!?" One of the villagers screamed. Donphan tackled the villager.

Scpetile and Donphan used their powers to ward off everyone from the sacrifices. Muk used its sludge to prevent them from going back. Gary, Tracey, May, Max and Brock apparently sense something was going one.

"What's happening?" Brock asked, slightly scared that he couldn't see. As Sceptile and Donphan did their job, Glalie used its Ice Beam attack to freeze the lava, making it harmless. Bulbasaur then stepped up and used vine whip to safely carry every one the hostages to the ground. Once the hostages were safe, Ash leapt down from Charizard and punched a villager square in the jaw.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" At this command, Ash's Pikachu charged itself with blazing yellow lightning and tackles all the villagers to their knees. The remaining villages went down on the ground.

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen!" The chief said in fear from beneath his mask. Ash came from behind and tackled the old man to the ground.

"Yeah, you didn't expect ME did you!?" Ash said in rage. "And now I'll beat up every last one of you for hurting my friends!"

"N-No wait! Ash! You have to listen!"

"Listen!? Why should I listen to you!?" Ash demanded. He clawed off the elders mask so that he would have no protection when Ash punched him in the face-

And saw Professor Oak.

Ash paused, staring at Oak.

"P-Professor… you're the leader of these awful people!?" Ash realized.

"Oh my! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ash turned. He knew the sound of that voice. He whipped around, still on top of Oak, and saw his mom running to him.

"Mom!" Ash yelled. "Don't worry! I've defeated the villagers-

"Those aren't villagers!" Delia Ketchum said. "Those are the citizens of Pallet town!"

And then Ash looked around at the villagers, who were just now taking off their masks. Sure enough, every one of them was a pallet town denizen, rubbing parts of their bodies that hurt from Ash's surprise attack. Ash gazed around as the people of Pallet town removed their masks. Ash got off of the Pokémon professor and screamed

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!"

"Well, you kinda blew it." Gary shrugged. "Given your prior knowledge of the situation, I can't say that I blame you."

"What!? What happened!? What did I do!?"

"Delia." Brock motioned to Ash's mother. Delia fidgeted for a second before speaking.

"Well um… you see…" And then Delia explained the story. Ashe had come up with this brilliant plan- make everyone in Pallet down 'mysteriously disappear' and 'sacrifice' Ash's closest friends in order to surprise said sixteen year old for his birthday. Dalia had planned the costumes, and the fake lava, and everything else, but what she hadn't counted on is Ash arriving early and discovering them before they were ready.

"…And then you came and tried to destroy us all." Delia sweat dropped.

Ash was stunned.

"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE THING WAS A MISUNDERTANDING AND NO ONE WAS IN DANGER!?!?!?" Ash blurted out.

"Pretty much." Max pointed upwards. "You kinda ruined it though… and I really wanted to be a sacrifice…" He mumbled unhappily. There was an awkward silence after that, no one knowing what to say.

"Well… uh…" Ash broke the silence. "Um… sorry for nearly killing you all?" Ash sweat dropped. His Pokémon apologized in roars and yells. They were left out of the plan.

"It's okay!" Everyone forgave Ash, somewhat easily.

"So… since this whole thing was ruined…" Delia said, looking around at the damaged props and sets. "…Lets just get straight to the partying!" She finished happily. A loud 'YEAH!' was heard before everyone in pallet town began having a wild party in the forest. Ash quickly got over the fact that he had nearly beaten up the entire town, and began talking with his friends.

"Hey May! Max!" Ash called over. May and Max turned and waved. May, now fourteen, wore a red shirt sleeveless shirt that showed part of her stomach, black shorts that covered her thighs, black fingerless gloves with green outlining, a green and red cap like her previous one, and extra long socks that came to her mid calve.

Max wore a green T- shirt with an indent of a blue poke ball symbol on it, blackish blue shorts/jeans that went down to his knees, red shoes and plain white socks along with new black colored glasses. Ash caught up with them and began conversing.

"Hey you guys! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Ash said happily, shaking hands with both of them. He had missed the both of them since he departed for Sinnoh and the two siblings had gone to Johto.

"So, become a trainer yet Max?" Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Max smirked. He was now ten years old and able to have Pokémon. To prove this fact, he unhooked a single poke ball from his belt and showed it to the black haired teen.

"Go! Cyndaquil!" Max called. He threw the ball and a red light burst out, revealing the green flame Pokémon. "We met in Johto. Me and him are going to take on the Elite Four one day!" Max said determined. Ash smiled and nodded. He turned to May and asked

"So how's the contests been?"

"Actually, I won all the contests and ranked second in the final cup in Johto. Just got done with that as a matter of fact!"

"Second! That's great!" Ash complemented the brown haired teen. "Who got first?" At the mention of this, May's eyes narrowed to the point where she was squinting.

"Drew." She answered bitterly.

"Her boyfriend." Max answered at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"WADDAYA MEAN BOYFRIEND!?" May said, clearly angry.

"You LIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEE him!" Max said playfully.

"DO NOT!!!" She blushed.

"They even kissed once!" Max said to Ash.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" May said quickly.

"Oh, they did!?" Ash said, excited. "How?" He asked eagerly.

"Apparently, Drew sleepwalks." Max shrugged. "So one day he was sleeping in a tent next to ours when he sleepwalks right into our tent and lays down on top of May!" Max giggled. "And then he goes 'my beautiful… a kiss upon thy lips…" Max made a kissy face in front of May.

"HE WAS SLEEPWALKING!!!!!" May pointed out, still red in the face.

"It doesn't matter cause YOU LIIIIKKKEEEDDD IT!!!!" Max taunted. He then remembered something. "I have it on camera if you want to watch it!" He offered Ash.

"Give me that tape I'm going to burn it!!!!" May yelled. She chased after the fleeing Max into the rest of the forest. Ash chuckled, those two would never change…

"Hello there, Ketchum."

Speaking of never changing. Ash turned around and saw Gary, his lifetime rival. Until recently that is, when Gary began to mentor under Oak to become a Pokémon professor. He was now dressed in long brown pants to mimic Oak, a blackish blue T- shirt with a giant white scientists coat on top of it all.

"Hey Gary." Ash greeted. The two clasped hands firmly.

"So, I read that article about you." Gary smiled. Ash smiled back. Recently, he had challenged the Elite four in Sinnoh. He came very close to winning; But Cynthia's Garchomp was slightly more powerful than Ash's Pikachu, and she won by one Pokémon. This was, however, no small feat because up until recently, no one had ever come this close to defeating the female champion.

"You'll do it next time." Gary said encouragingly.

"Thanks. Me and my Pokémon have been training even harder." Ash smiled.

"My Pokémon and I." Gary corrected.

"Don't even start." Ash rolled his eyes. Gary smirked in victory, just like the old days. They both turned to the sound of May still chasing Max. Gary looked at the scene, confused.

"Why…?" He asked Ash.

"Long story." Ash said, putting his hands behind his back. "Has to do with May and Drew liking each other and denying it."

"Heh." Gary smiled. "That reminds me…" Ash turned to his brown haired friend, gazing in the sky. "Don't you have a thing for that red haired chic?"

"Wha-wha-? If you mean Misty then no! We're just friends, really!" Ash stammered. Gary smirked and closed his eyes.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say you're mouth and your heart are saying two different things." Gary put his hand to his chin as the black haired teen blushed angrily. Ash and Gary began having an argument of the possibility of Ash crushing on Misty. Max was still being chased by May, cursing and yelling at her little brother.

"SHOW THAT VIDEO AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" The angry teen girl yelled angrily. She ran after Max even faster, and finally caught him.

"AHA!" May smirked, holding Max up above the ground with two arms. Max sweated nervously as May took his Poke'nav and began typing on it.

"And now… Delete!" May said happily. With a single button press, the video of her and Drew kissing was gone.

"No!" Max said. But inside, he was thinking '_Hah sister! I had this particular video copied twenty times on twenty different files! You cannot stop me!_

"And now with the video deleted, you can't show Ash!" May smiled with confidence.

"Darn…" But inside his mind, Max smirked.

"What's the video about? Is it about you losing a contest to me? Because that's what I would record." A sarcastic voice said. May's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"No." She said angrily. The female coordinator turned around to face her arch nemesis, Drew.

"That's no way to greet the person who won the Final Cup." Drew smirked, holding a rose up to his face. Drew, same age as May, actually hadn't changed his wardrobe much, still wearing a black shirt with a purple jacket over it and jeans.

"Why are YOU here!?" May demanded.

"Actually, I have not one reason, but two." Drew said. He put down the rose, giving his face a full view. "The first is that I heard there was a party." Drew pointed to the Bonfire, created by Delia Ketchum and the people dancing around it.

"I was right." Drew shrugged.

"Okay fine, you've seen the party. Now leave." May said cruelly.

"Alas, I have another reason." Drew smiled, knowing full well he was getting on May's nerves. "As an escort."

"Escort?" May questioned the green haired teen. And then she saw the person behind Drew, walking towards them.

"Hi May." The person greeted. "Do you know where Ash is?"

"Oh." May realized. She pointed to the direction Ash was in, and the person went off in that direction. May stared at her for awhile before conversing with Drew.

"Won't Ash be surprised." She said to Drew. Drew smiled warmly in return. Doing so made May blush, though she was able to hide it before Drew saw.

"Hey Drew!" The two turned to the side to see Max. "Wanna see a video!?!?"

"I THOUGHT I DELETED THAT!?!?!?" The chase was on again.

* * *

It happened.

The creature opened its eyes, and sense that the time was right.

It was finally time to escape from these chains.

* * *

Latias flew past Cerulean city. Many people saw her, but she paid no attention- she was too fast for them to make out what she was, and besides, she had to hurry.

She sense that something bad was about to happen.

"You." The Mightyena looked up from its sleeping position to face what he had been guarding for the past two days- the creature created to be Omni malevolent.

"What." The Mightyena said, eager to get back to its nap.

"You… said earlier that poke balls recall Pokémon into the capsule, correct?" The experiment asked.

"Yep." The Mightyena rolled its eyes. This whatever -it -was was stupid; didn't even know what a poke ball was…

"Do you take me for a fool?" The Mightyena looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Do honestly expect me to believe the lie you told me?"

"What the-? That's not a lie! Poke balls really do that!" The Mightyena growled. The creature closed its eyes and smiled.

"I still can't believe that you expect me to buy that."

"Don't tell me you think it's fake!?!?" The Mightyena said in confusion.

"I don't think. I know." The purple experiment went on. "Such technology is pure fictional, if that. Now let me sleep without your lies circulating through my brain."

The Mightyena growled. This thing was stupid!

"You saw me come out of a poke ball didn't you!?" It said aggressively.

"Please. An obvious trick by using mist and hidden cameras." The experiment rolled its red eyes. Mightyena growled.

"You seriously think that poke balls don't recall Pokémon!?!? How stupid are you!?"

"I am not. You are the stupid one for expecting me believe such lies." The creature said, rolling its eyes. "It's not like you can prove it." Mightyena growled with anger. It looked over, and saw its own poke ball lying on a white table.

"I'll prove it. Right here, right now." Mightyena walked over to its poke ball. The creature watched.

"It won't work. You will never convince me you are telling the truth." It said harshly. Mightyena gripped the red and white sphere with its mouth and walked over to the experiment.

"I'm going to activate the capsule, and recall you to it!" Mightyena announced.

"Nothing will happen. It's all just an optical illusion produced by-

"Shut up you stupid creature!" And with that, Mightyena pressed the button on its poke ball. A red beam of light shot out, and the creature was zapped into the sphere. Mightyena smirked with victory, knowing that surely the creature would experience being inside the container and see that Mightyena was right.

A few seconds passed before Mightyena's eyes widened. The energy chains that once held the dangerous captive were no dangling uselessly. Mightyena stared at the ball in fear.

It had just made a grave mistake.

The ball shook open and the creature stood in full height.

And now, it had no chains to seal its power.

"Thank you for releasing me, you foolish foolish being." The creature's hands glowed with purple energy as Mightyena backed up in fear.

* * *

The door burst open, the cause of it being a Mightyena being thrown through it. The Mightyena hit the wall hard, and then slid down, unconscious as the scientists in white coats watched. The fearfully looked at the door, and saw their worst nightmare come to life. A dark purple being with white markings all over its body, and piercing red eyes that held no mercy.

The thing was free. And it was coming for THEM.

"SHOOT IT!!!" The scientists grabbed some tranquilizer guns from the confines of their pockets and twenty rounds were fired at the beast from the men and women. The creature, frowning, grabbed the guns mentally with its psychic powers, and hurled them against the wall, making them useless.

"Shock wave!"It said. A pulse of electricity was emitted from the creatures body, its ring hitting all the humans in the room. They were all unconscious, or dead, so the creature assumed its job was done. The creature closed its eyes and immediately felt the entire complex. It instantly knew where every living thing was, as well as the entire building layout.

And then in its mind, it found Giovanni.

* * *

She made her way through the crowd, getting some gasps and hellos from people. But she had to ignore them all, because she was her to congratulate him. He was now sixteen years old, the same as her. She smiled at the thought. It had been so long since they had seen each other; she wondered what he was like now. Before, he was an overconfident cocky boy who didn't know a thing about Pokémon, or anything else for that matter.

But the last time she saw him, he displayed the uncanny awareness of maturity. And now that he was two years older, maybe he was even more mature. Maybe even handsome…

She blushed at the thought, and continued until she saw him.

He was sitting in a swing, one of those fancy ones built to seat many people that hung off a tree nearby. His back turned to her; he made no sign that she knew he was there until she walked up to him and spoke.

"Happy birthday, mister Ketchum."

* * *

Giovanni sat in his chair, tense. He wanted that experiment o obey him so badly… yet no matter the effort, he could not manage to outwit the creature.

"_**Control? What control Giovanni? I see nothing that you have manipulance over!"**_

Those words stung him. He was used to being the one calling the shots. And yet, here he was, powerless to do anything about his Omni malevolent captive.

"_**It's the opposite of what you think. **__**I**__** control **__**you.**__** I **__**am**__** going to kill you. You're only possible course of action is to release me now and get it over with, or to wait until the day comes."**_

The thing got on his nerves so much.

"_Oh really? I get on your nerves?"_

Giovanni bolted up.

"_And I thought you were immune to my taunting. Humans."_

"What…What is this!?!?" Giovanni demanded. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"_I am not where you are Giovanni. Not yet anyways. I am communicating to you through telepathic thought."_

Giovanni's eyes widened.

"How…?" He asked. Even though he knew the answer, he prayed with all his might that he was wrong.

"_I am free."_

Those three words created a fear in Giovanni like no other. The thing was free. The thing now had access to all of its horrible powers.

And it was going to kill him.

* * *

The creature walked calmly down a white hallway, and then up some stairs to the next level of the complex. When he reached floor three, he was mat by several Rockets, and their Pokémon. They all charged towards him.

"Gravity." The creature stated. Instantly, the gravity in the room increased to the point where all the life forms in the ground were lying on the ground in pain from the crushing attack. The creature added more power, and the floor gave way, sending all its contents to the floor below. The experiment casually flew through the air to the next flight of stairs, and went up those as well. Now on floor four, and Giovanni on floor five, the creature was nearly in the vicinity of its former captor.

"Stop right there!" A female voice yelled. The creature saw that it was a Blonde haired Rocket in a fancy black suit.

"You stop here, demon. I am Admin Kaitlin, and I will bring about your end." The female Rocket stated. She pulled our three poke balls and threw them. Out bursted a Crobat, a Houndoom, and a Tyranitar. The creature paused.

"So, how shall we do this?" It asked. "Shall it be a one on one battle, or should I simply wipe you all out in one attack?" The Rocket sweated.

"O-one on one!" She stammered, afraid of the evil being.

"Very well. Send out your first." It said politely. The rocket nodded to her Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Go! Use Bite attack!" With a roar, the fire dog charged towards the dark skinned experiment. In response, the experiment gathered energy to its right palm until it was a glowing blue ball.

"Aura Sphere." It directed the energy ball at Houndoom, and it was a direct hit- the instant it hit the Pokémon the Houndoom fainted. Kaitlin was now afraid, but sent out her next Pokémon.

"Crobat! Your turn!"

"Croba-

And then the Crobat was sliced diagonally. Blood pouring out of its sides, it crashed to the ground and didn't move.

"Air Slash." The experiment said. "Send out your next." Admin Kaitlin was now very scared. She looked at her Tyranitar, the last Pokémon, who was equally scared as it witnessed what happened to the other two.

"…Tyranitar!!! Hyper Beam!!!!" Kaitlin quickly yelled. The massive green beast lowered itself on all fours, and let loose a gigantic white blast from its gaping mouth. The creature, unfazed, let it get within striking distance.

"Mirror Coat." The creature surrounded itself with a blue shield, which absorbed the attack as it hit the barrier. And then, it built up enough power and launched the move back at the opponents.

There was an explosion, and it was all over. Both were reduced to dust.

Unmoved, it went up the next flight of stairs.

On the next floor it saw a plain hallway with a blue carpet. At the end of the hallway was a door. The purple being walked up to the door, and used its psychic powers to blast it open. The door surged through the room and hit the opposite wall. The creature stepped through the door into Giovanni's office.

Giovanni wasn't there.

"Hm?" The purple experiment said in confusion. It closed its eyes once more and say the building layout.

"Ah." It smiled. "The roof."

* * *

Ash stared.

He stared long and hard.

He stared long and hard trying to comprehend what was in front of him. No success yet.

Earlier, he had decided to take a break from the party and come to an old swing built by Professor Oak years ago. It was tied to a big tree so that it wouldn't fall, and at the same time support many people. After eating what his mom described as 'thousands of marshmallows', he sat in the swing to try and just get away all the noise.

And then she came.

She had a black shirt on with a blue Jacket with white lining on top of it. She had a blue skirt, the same color as her Jacket, with black socks that came to her knees. On her was a red purse, strapped to her shoulder and hanging down her side. Ash could tell she was a woman because he was unconsciously eyeing every bit of her hourglass figure. The other reason was because her face had such beauty and feminine grace to it. Red hair, going to just below her shoulders, and deep blue eyes.

"…Misty…?" Ash finally said. Though he knew that it couldn't possibly be her. The red head he knew wasn't this beautiful. Not in a million years.

"Hi." She waved. Ash stared some more. This woman in front of him DID slightly resemble his childhood friend to some degree. A little.

"Misty…?" Ash asked again, simple unable to comprehend that the once violent tomboy had gotten so elegant.

"Yes, it's me. Who did you expect, Jessie and James?" She smiled playfully.

It WAS her.

"G-geeze Misty… I didn't even recognize you…" Ash blurted out. "You uh… grew…"

"Thanks… you too." Misty said. An awkward silence fell between the two sixteen year olds. Ash stared at Misty, and Misty stared back.

"Um, can I sit?" Misty asked. Ash nervously looked to the side before answering.

"Sure…" Misty sat next to him on the swing, both of them on opposite ends of it. Ash nervously looked to the tree, and Misty fidgeted with her fingers. They both avoided eye contact for some time.

_What am I supposed to SAY!?!?!? _They both thought. Misty managed to sneak a glance at her once idiotic friend from back in the day. Ash now wore a different cap, still red but with a different outlining of a poke ball on it. He wore jeans that same down to his feet still, but now at a much darker shade of blue. On his upper body, he wore a black t- shirt and a long sleeved dark red jacket with black lining on top of it. And of course, he still had the gloves, though this time they were black with yellow linings.

And then there was his face, which Misty was for some reason unable to stop staring at…

Ash was still staring at the tree, trying to think of a cool line to say to start up an actual conversation with his female friend. It was proving to be difficult because Ash just now realized that his friend Misty was in fact a GIRL. And, although he didn't admit it aloud, she was also an ATTRACTIVE girl.

Ash couldn't think of anything, so he turned around to face Misty, hoping that SHE would think of something to say.

Ash found Misty staring intently at his facial features.

"Uh… Misty?" Ash asked. "…Why are you staring at me like that?" Misty abruptly turned away to hide her red face.

"I wasn't staring!" She insisted. "I was uh, looking at the uh, speck of dirt on your face!" the teen added.

"Oh. Uh, which side?" Ash asked.

"Left." Misty replied, without looking back. Ash wiped the left side of his face, and looked at his friend.

"Did I get it?" Ash asked. Misty turned to face him.

"…Yeah." She finally replied. And then she sighed. "Honestly, you're always so dirty."

"Well I've been traveling a lot!" Ash countered. Misty let out a 'pfft'.

"Please. Even if you stayed in a white room with nothing in it you'd STILL end up with grime on your face."

"NU UH!!!"

The conversation began. Just like the old days, Ash and Misty argued back and forth on what appeared to be random topics, uselessly trying to outwit the other in a battle of unknown reward.

"Well, YOU didn't choose to travel with me!"

"That's cause I had a GYM to take care of!"

"Well you could have refused!"

"And let the gym go to waste and let people SKIP the Cascade badge?"

"Well, uh, um…" Misty smirked in victory. Ash lost.

"…Why is it that all of our conversations turn to arguments!?" Ash suddenly realized. Misty realized it too.

"I…Don't…Know…" Misty cocked her head. Ash did the same, and both came up with nothing.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked, pointing to an object in the clearing.

"That would be a tree." Misty said sarcastically. "I'm sure that you've seen one before."

"Not the tree!" Ash said angrily. "That thing- the dot!" This time, Misty saw it. It was a tiny dot in the sky.

"Huh… I don't know…" The female gym leader replied. "Wait a minute." She squinted at the dot again. "…is it just me, or is it getting bigger?"

And then in a flash of red and white, it arrived at them.

* * *

Giovanni looked upward and saw the helicopter. It slowly descended to the roof of the Rocket building.

"Hurry up Damnit! Hurry!" Giovanni sweated. The thing must be close by now. If it got to him, it was going to kill him for sure. "Hurry!!!" Giovanni pressured. As if on cue, the helicopter descended faster.

"Yes! Yes!" Giovanni said happily. The copter was going to make it in time. He would be saved.

Until, that is, he realized that the copter was descending too fast.

And then it turned sideways and crashed into one of the towers.

"No…" Giovanni said.

"Yes." A voice behind him said monotonously. Giovanni quickly whipped around to face his worst nightmare- the escaped creature, psychich energy swirling around its hands. "I told you Giovanni, I am going to kill you. No mere helicoptor can stop me." It said in an unbiased voice. It walked slowly towards him.

"DIE!" in an instant, Giovanni pulled out a small hand gun and fired a bullet straight to the creatures heart. The experiment unflinching held up its hand, and the bullet stopped in mid air. The creature mentally let it fall harmlessly to the ground. The unempathetic purple skinned creature lifted its arm and a blue ball of aura was formed.

"Aura Sphere." It stated. The ball lurched at Giovanni, crossing his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

And a then a shield came between the Team Rocket leader and the ball of concentrated aura; and the Aura Sphere harmlessly hit it.

* * *

"What the-?" Ash said, clearly surprised. The things velocity had decimated the swing set and propelled him and Misty backwards, as well as creating much smoke. "Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine!" Misty got up and brushed herself off. She stared at the direction the thing headed.

"What the heck was that-

And then a girl with brown hair ran from the smoke and hugged Ash right in front of Misty.

Ash stared at the brown haired girl, hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it.

Misty stared angrily at the brown haired girl and Ash.

"ASH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!" Misty shouted angrily.

"Wait Misty, I-I don't-

"OH, YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS BECAUSE YOU AND YOUYR GIRLFRIEND ARE CLEARLY IN LOVE! I'M GOING!!!" She shouted angrily at the couple.

"Latias!" The girl cried in Ash's arms.

Everything paused.

"…Did she just say…?" Ash began.

"Latias! Latias!" The girl cried again.

"What…?" Misty turned around, forgetting all her feelings of rage and hatred (Jealousy).

"Lati…" The girl spoke.

"This girl… she's not a girl!" Misty realized. "It's you isn't it, Latias!"

"Lati, Latias!" The human nodded. "Latias! Latias!" She spoke worriedly. Misty walked over to the couple, concerned.

"What is she…?" Misty tried to say.

"I think…" Ash looked deep into the Pokémon's disguise. "I think she's saying 'Danger'…"

* * *

The shield prevented the Aura Sphere from hitting Giovanni. It dissipated in the air, leaving behind a bewildered Giovanni, and an equally confused experiment.

"How…?" The dark purple being asked, hoping for an answer.

And luckily for it, an answer did appear.

"I finally found you."

The experiment looked up to the sky to see him.

"You…" The purple experiment recognized. The being hovering in the sky slowly descended to the ground.

"You are the one who emitted the thought." This newcomer, lightly purple colored said. "Your power signature is exactly the same."

Giovanni stared, facing the back of the purple being with small horns on its head. It wore a now signature brown cape with a red jewel in the front.

"I know of you…" The malevolent creature said, eyes widened. "You are the being whom my father initially created me from, ciphering about 76 percent of its genes to create me from…" The experiment said in awe.

"You are Mewtwo. The previous 'Ultimate' …"The creature stared. Mewtwo nodded its head. The creature stared some more before regaining its composure. "So, what brings you here?"

"I heard a thought. Came to investigate." Mewtwo said bluntly. In response, the creature smiled.

"Interesting that you would seek me out. What do you plan to do now?" Mewtwo paused before gazing into the life forms eyes.

"What are your motives?" the legendary psychic asked.

"My motives…" The creature repeated. "My first motive is to destroy all humans on this planet. My second is to destroy any Pokémon that feels empathy to humans. And my third is to simply kill anyone who gets in my way." The creature said, dead serious.

"I see." Mewtwo said. It looked at Giovanni.

"Get away from here." Mewtwo warned. The creature gazed, and cocked its head.

"Are you going to stand in my way?" It asked. Mewtwo stared back at the creature, and nodded.

"If you plan to cause that much chaos, then yes."

"Well then…." The experiment began charging an evil purple energy into its palms, and Mewtwo did the same; the air around them cackled with their immense aura's colliding invisibly.

"This should be interesting."


End file.
